


A Light in Darkness

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: End of game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: What awaits on the other side of the light?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Light in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Eden I guess??

The light blinds you. A desire to close your eyes overwhelms you but something within fights that desire. You must not give in to the darkness. Now is no time to turn your back on those who need your help.

Why?

The light dims and you feel your feet move forward on their own will. The sparkling water underneath you is heavy and you feel as though you are carrying a stone on your shoulders but you trek on. The gate awaits you. You must go to it.

Step by step; stumble by stumble. Memories flash before your eyes - you do not know who they belong to. Are they yours? Perhaps they are yours. You must have memories, after all. A name, if nothing else.

Who are you?

As you step closer to the gate you feel your strength being restored. The water is no longer heavy; the weight on your shoulders is lifting. You can breathe again. You hadn't realized you'd ever stopped. Is this what it feels like to be free?

Only three steps away now. Don't stop. You must not stop for anything. You must keep going.

You feel the light on your skin, embracing you in its warmth. The world is given sound and the colours are light and vibrant once more.

You stagger to your feet and you look around, and you know exactly who you are.


End file.
